Moje miejsce jest przy boku męża
by infinitesmilee
Summary: Miniaturka o miłości Tonks i Remusa - ich ostatnie chwile przed śmiercią. Na pomysł wpadłam po przeczytaniu "Insygnii Śmierci"./Dwie narracje do podkreślenia tego co minęło i co dzieje się w czasach obecnych mojego opowiadania./Zawiera fragment napisany przez J. K. Rowling o tym, jak Tonks spotyka Harrego, Ginny i Aberfortha.


Teddy powoli zasypiał na moich ramionach. Jego zielone oczy (jeszcze pół godziny temu były brązowe) w końcu przykryły powieki. Oddech miał delikatny, rączki bezwładnie spoczywały mu na klatce piersiowej. Położyłam go do łóżeczka i przykryłam kocykiem. Wyglądał słodko, gdy tak spał. Przez ten czas jego wygląd nie zmieniał się, włosy wciąż miał w odcieniu ciemnego blondu. Wiedziałam, że jak się obudzi, przybiorą barwę jakiegoś jaskrawego koloru, dając mi znać, że jest głodny. Ostatni raz rzuciłam wzrokiem na jego drobniutkie ciało, po czym przymknęłam drzwi od jego pokoiku. W tym samym czasie do domu wpadł roztargniony Remus.

-Dostaliśmy zawiadomienie od Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Śmierciożercy wtargnęli na teren Hogwartu - oznajmił niemal szeptem, nie chcąc obudzić syna i niepokoić mojej matki. Krótko wyjaśnił mi, że razem z Zakonem Feniksa umówili się na Grimmauld Place 12.

-A więc na co czekamy ? Chodźmy - odparłam, gdy skończył.

Schyliłam się po swoją różdżkę, ale Remus był szybszy. Przywołał ją własną różdżką. Wyciągnęłam dłoń w jego stronę, ale zamiast oddać mi moją własność, Remus wciąż ją trzymał w jak największej odległości ode mnie. Zmierzyłam go zdziwionym wzrokiem. Jego miodowe oczy wyrażały coś, czego jeszcze u niego nie widziałam. Był bardziej niż kiedykolwiek pewny tego, co zamierza powiedzieć. Wiedziałam, że mi się to nie spodoba.

-Myślę, że powinnaś zostać z naszym synem. Zachowalibyśmy się nieodpowiedzialnie, gdybyśmy oboje udali się do Hogwartu. Nie pozwolę ci walczyć na śmierć i życie, nie po tym, jak się zachowałem, gdy dowiedziałem się o tym, że jesteś w ciąży. Nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę, a tym bardziej nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczył, gdybym pozwolił ci iść ze mną.

Zamarłam z lekko otwartymi ustami. Nie mogłam uwierzyć w stanowczość, z jaką mi to powiedział. Oczywiście wyczułam w jego słowach troskę, nie chciał narażać mnie na niebezpieczeństwo, a naszego syna na utratę rodziców. Ale czy on nie rozumiał, że ja nie mogę bezczynnie siedzieć, kiedy moi przyjaciele i mąż będą poświęcać własne życie ?

Moje włosy przybrały barwę wściekłej czerwieni. Remus odsunął się ode mnie, jakby w obawie, że zaraz się wścieknę. Niedopowiedzenie roku.

-I uważasz, że będę siedzieć w tym domu i czekać na wieść, że mojego męża zabił śmierciożerca lub sam Vol... - przypomniałam sobie o tabu - ...Sam-Wiesz-Kto ?! Dobrze wiesz, że nie wytrzymam w tej niepewności ! W końcu zaczęło się między nami układać, a ty...ty...

Odebrało mi mowę. Nie potrafiłam nic więcej z siebie wydusić. Remus podszedł do mnie z wyczuwalnym lękiem, ale jego uścisk był równie stanowczy co jego wcześniejsze słowa. Pozwoliłam sobie położyć mu głowę na ramieniu i przez chwilę myśleć jedynie o jego cudownym dotyku. Zmierzwiłam dłonią jego siwiejące włosy. Gdy odsunął mnie od siebie, zauważyłam kątem oka, że moje włosy znów mają odcień blondu.

-Muszę już iść - szepnął, gładząc opuszkami palców mój policzek. - Wszystko będzie dobrze. To nie jest pożegnanie, Nimfadoro, to nie jest pożegnanie.

Wszedł na chwilę do pokoju naszego syna. Patrzyłam, jak składa na jego czole delikatny pocałunek. Gdy wrócił, oddał mi moją różdżkę w zaufaniu, że użyje jej jedynie, gdy będę jej potrzebowała do obrony, chociaż tego nikt z nas się nie obawiał. Na dom rzucono wiele zaklęć obronnych. Ja, Teddy i moja mama byliśmy bezpieczni. W przeciwieństwie do mojego męża.

-Masz rację, to nie jest pożegnanie. I na przyszłość, mówiłam ci to tysiące razy, nie mów na mnie Nimfadora - burknęłam, ale z uśmiechem.

Remus zaśmiał się pod nosem, opuszczając nasz dom. Stanęłam przy oknie, by odprowadzić go wzrokiem. Stałam tam jeszcze długo po tym, jak zobaczyłam, że po przejściu przez barierę ochronną deportuje się na Grimmauld Place 12.

XXX

Cała się trzęsłam, gdy po raz dziesiąty w ciągu ostatnich kilku minut weszłam do pokoju Teddy'ego. Poruszył się niespokojnie w łóżeczku, jakby wiedział, że coś jest nie tak, jakby wyczuwał moje emocje.

Zakręciłam się i wyszłam na zewnątrz. Odetchnęłam świeżym powietrzem. Odkąd Remus wyszedł minęło sporo czasu, a ja wciąż nie dostawałam żadnych wieści o nim i innych członkach Zakonu Feniksa. Nie mogłam usiedzieć w miejscu. Zaczęłam spacerować po trawie, myśląc o Hogwarcie atakowanym przez sługów Voldemorta. Przed oczami widziałam walące się mury zamku, martwe ciała poległych uczniów, nauczycieli, członków Gwardii Dumbledore'a i Zakonu Feniksa...widziałam wśród nich Remusa. Ten widok sprawił, że poczułam się jeszcze gorzej.  
Wiedziałam, że jeśli zaraz czegoś nie zrobię, oszaleję. Weszłam do domu, gdzie zastałam moją matkę z dwiema filiżankami herbaty.

-Pomyślałam, że dobrze ci zrobi - powiedziała. - Powinnaś się położyć, na pewno...

-Mam do ciebie prośbę, mamo - przerwałam jej drżącym głosem. - Proszę, zajmij się Teddym.

Drgnęłam, słysząc dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Odłamki filiżanek leżały na podłodze, a wokół nich płynęła gorąca ciecz. Ciemne oczy mojej matki zwęziły się z ze strachu. Przejechała nerwowo po jasnobrązowych włosach, a przez jej twarz przemknął cień bólu. Wycelowałam różdżkę w podłogę i szepnęłam :

-_Reparo._

Filiżanki zmaterializowały się do dawnego stanu sprzed upadku. Matka podniosła je drżącymi rękami.

-Popełniasz błąd - mruknęła, nie patrząc mi w oczy.

-Możliwe, ale nie wytrzymam dłużej w tej niewiedzy. Moje miejsce jest przy boku męża. Teddy kiedyś to zrozumie, jestem tego pewna. Ty też, żegnaj mamo.

I wyszłam z domu, słysząc za sobą ciche łkanie mojej matki. Nie powiedziałam "do zobaczenia", bo nie miałam cienia nadziei na powrót. Jedno, czego byłam pewna, to to, że Remus dotrzyma swojej obietnicy. Tak, to nie było nasze pożegnanie. Znów się zobaczymy, nawet jeżeli ma to być ostatni raz.

XXX

Harry spojrzał na mnie.

-Myślałem, że jesteś z Teddym i swoją matką ?

-Nie mogłam wytrzymać, nie wiedząc...Ona się nim zaopiekuje. Widziałeś Remusa ?

-Miał poprowadzić jedną z grup na błonia...

Bez słowa wybiegłam z pokoju, napędzana strachem i tęsknotą za mężem.

Ginny szybko mnie dogoniła, teraz biegłyśmy obok siebie.

Zamkiem wstrząsały eksplozje, widziałam rozbłyski zielonego i czerwonego światła pod samym zamkiem. Śmierciożercy byli już bardzo blisko wdarcia się do środka. W jednym z okiem brakowało kilku szybek. Obie z Ginny skierowałyśmy różdżki w stronę okna. Ginny strzeliła w grupę atakujących.

-Dzielna dziewczyna ! - ryknął Aberforth, biegnąc ku nam. - Wygląda na to, że łamią Mur Północny, przyprowadzili własnych olbrzymów !

Myśląc jedynie o swoim mężu, zawołałam za nim :

-Widziałeś Remusa ?

-Walczył z Dołohowem ! - odkrzyknął Aberfoth. - Potem go nie widziałem !

-Tonks - powiedziała Ginny. - Tonks, jestem pewna, że nic mu się nie stało...

Ale ja już jej nie słuchałam, gdyż popędziłam za Aberforthem.

XXX

-Tam jest ! - krzyknął Aberforth.

Wstrzymałam oddech, serce zabiło mi nieco szybciej, choć już od dawna było blisko palpitacji. Spojrzałam we wskazaną stronę. Mój mąż walczył z jakimś śmierciożercą. Wycelowałam w niego różdżką i krzyknęłam :

-_Drętwota !_

Śmierciożerca padł na ziemię. Podeszłam do niego, by przyjrzeć się jego twarzy. Dołohow. Odwróciłam się do Remusa, który patrzył na mnie z niedowierzaniem.

-Oszalałaś ? Co ty tu, do cholery, robisz, Doro ? - spytał podniesionym głosem.

Nie miałam zamiaru się z nim kłócić, a na pewno nie w takiej chwili. Remus złapał mnie za rękę i zaciągnął trochę dalej, gdzie nie było żadnych walczących. Posłał mi pytające spojrzenie.

-Nie mogłam tam wytrzymać...Bałam się o ciebie. T-teddym zajmie się moja matka, chcę być teraz przy tobie.

Głos mi się załamywał. Pozwoliłam kilku łzom spłynąć mi po policzku. Remus ujął moją twarz w dłonie i namiętnie mnie pocałował. Wręcz brutalnie, jakby ten pocałunek miał być naszym ostatnim. Chciałam mu powiedzieć, że to nie koniec, że jakoś się z tego wyplączemy.

Naszego pocałuneku nie przerwały jednak moje słowa, tylko zielone światło, które trafiło w wieżyczkę obok nas. Razem z Remusem padliśmy na ziemię, chroniąc się przed spadającym gruzem. Oobje szybko wstaliśmy, by znaleźć źródło ataku.

Jęknęłam, widząc moją ciotkę, Bellatriks Lestrange, uśmiechającą się do mnie szyderczo i władczo. Obok niej stał Dołohow, który bez żadnych zbędnych ceregieli zaczął atakować mojego męża. Nie mogłam mu pomóc, bo w tym samym czasie Bellatriks wycelowała we mnie różdżkę. Odskoczyłam, po czym odzwięczyłam się tym samym. Moje zaklęcie zamiast trafić moją ciotkę, zniszczyło kolejną część zamku.

-Moja siostrzenica jak zwykle niezdarna i porywcza - zachichotała Bellatriks, znów rzucając w moją stronę zaklęcie, ale udało mi się obronić. - A co z twoim dzieckiem ? Chcesz go osierocić ? Może będzie mu lepiej, jeżeli będzie żył bez matki - zdrajczyni krwi.

Złość wzięła nade mną górę. Podniosłam wyżej różdżkę, wycelowałam w Bellatriks i krzyknęłam :

-_Crucio._

Moja ciotka zdołała się jednak obronić. Rzuciła w moją stronę kolejne zaklęcie. Przez chwilę wymieniałyśmy się coraz bardziej niebezpiecznymi zaklęciami, ale żadna z nas nie chciała się poddać. Ją kierowała żądza mordu, a mną złość i strach o moją rodzinę.

By zyskać na czasie, machnięciem różdżki zwaliłam gruz na Bellatriks. Wiedziałam, że mam zaledwie kilkanaście sekund. Odwróciłam się w poszukiwaniu Remusa. Był tuż obok, pojedynkując się z Dołohowem. Widać było, że sobie nie radzi. Chciałam zareagować, ale nie zdążyłam.

-_Avada Kedavra._

Nie poczułam bólu, więc zrozumiałam, że to nie w moją stronę zostało skierowane zaklęcie niewybaczalne. Remus zdążył ostatni raz na mnie spojrzeć. Ułożył usta w słowa "kocham cię". Wszystko jakby zatrzymało się w czasie, liczyliśmy się tylko my. Wyciągnęłam w jego stronę dłoń. Gdy dotknął moich palców, jego oczy stały się nagle puste. Martwe ciało mojego męża opadło na ziemię, jego dotyk w jedej chwili stał się odległym wspomnieniem.

Nie miałam siły płakać, złościć się, walczyć. Wszystkie emocje nagle wyparowały. Udało mi się wycelować w stronę Dołohowa, ale z moich ust nie wydobyło się żadne zaklęcie. Zostałam sparaliżowana, moje ciało odmówiło mi posłuszeństwa. Różdżka wypadła mi z dłoni. W myślach powtórzyłam "ja ciebie też, Remusie". Bellatriks uśmiechnęła się przebiegle, widząc, jak umieram przez jej zaklęcie. Bezwładnie zsunęłam się na ziemię, tuż obok mojego męża. Wszystko zniknęło, pojawiła się ciemność, serce przestało mi bić. Osierociłam mojego jedynego syna.

XXX

11 lat później...

Podchodzę do szafki pełnej różnych zdjęć. Biorę jedną z ramek. Fotografia przedstawia dwoje ludzi. Mężczyzna ma na sobie nieco zniszczone szaty. Ma brązowe włosy, w niektórych miejscach zaczynające siwieć. Jego miodowe oczy uśmiechają się, usta również. Obejmuje jedną ręką kobietę z różowymi włosami. Ma na sobie ciemny płaszcz. Uśmiecha się, jej czarne oczy tryskają dobrym humorem. Oboje na mnie patrzą. W jednej chwili oboje zaczyną do mnie machać. Odwracam wzrok, odstawiam fotografię na miejsce.

Do pokoju wchodzi moja babcia. Stawia posiłek na stole, po czym podchodzi do mnie.

-Babciu...jacy oni byli ? - pytam. - Opowiadałaś mi wiele razy, ale chcę to znowu usłyszeć.

-Byli bardzo dzielni, Teddy. Remus...nie mogłam wymarzyć sobie lepszego zięcia. Co prawda na początku ciężko mu było się pogodzić z tym, jak wielkie będzie musiał dźwigać brzemie w postaci małego chłopca, ale gdy się urodziłeś, był najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie, a twoja matka...Dora była bardzo kochająca i mugolska. Wszystkich traktowała na równi. Powieneś być dumny z takich rodziców.

Bierze mnie w ramiona, ale ja nie chcę się przytulać. Chcę wiedzieć coś jeszcze. Odrywam się od niej i pytam :

-Masz do niej żal ?

Nie widzę w jej oczach zdziwienia, ale jest smutna, bardzo smutna.

-Moim zdaniem popełniła błąd, zostawiając cię, ale to moja córka. Wiem, że inaczej postąpić nie potrafiła. Ty też jej musisz wybaczyć, byłeś dla niej bardzo ważny, ale strasznie bała się o męża. Oboje bardzo cię kochali, Teddy.

-Za kilka dni jadę do Hogwartu, w jakim domu byli moi rodzice ?

-Ojciec w Gryffindorze, matka w Hufflepuffie. Oboje byli świetnymi czarodziejami. Obojętnie gdzie trafisz, wiem, że będziesz taki jak oni. Nie ważny jest dom, tylko umięjętności i uczucia.

Kiwam głową, po czym patrzę w lusterko. Moje włosy są zielone.

-A to ? Czy dzieci będą się ze mnie śmiali ?

-Śmiali ? Ależ skąd. Będą ci zazdrościć. Odziedziczyłeś tą umiejętność po swojej matce. To dar, którym musisz się chwalić. Dora potrafiła z niego żartować, wygłupiać się. Szybko zyskiwała sympatię, tobie też się uda.

Odwracam się i posyłam uśmiech w stronę fotografii moich rodziców. Odwzajemniają mi się tym samym. Wiem, że to nic, w porównaniu do życia przy nich, ale nie mam im za złe decyzji, jaką podjęli. Zginęli po to, abym teraz mógł żyć w świecie wolnym od czarnej magii i jestem im nawet za wdzięczny.

Żałuję tylko, że nie mogę im powiedzieć, że ich kocham. Nigdy im tego nie powiem, ale wiem, że oni również mnie kochali i nadal kochają. Gdziekolwiek teraz są, wiem, że są szczęśliwi.


End file.
